home wanter
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: thought to be an orphane forever, Kagome is shocked when the head beneafactor of the orphanage adopts her. What will happen when she mets her new "uncle." will love blossom? read and find out
1. kagome's new home

Life is like a box of chocolate you never know what you're going to get. For me I must have pulled the chocolate that no one like to eat. I guess my life wasn't supposed to be a fairy tale. First my father leaves my mother right after I was born then my mother leaves me at an orphanage some 30 miles into demon land. I have had all my bones broken at least once in my time at the orphanage and I have never once been adopted.

That was before he came. Mr. Sesshomaru Tashio was one of the leading benefactors to the orphanage. I would not have thought that he would look at a half-breed like me. Oh I guess I haven't told you my name. My name is Kagome Higurashi or by the end of this day Kagome Tashio. Mr. Tashio made rounds of the orphanage once a month and take a count of the number of children left in the orphanage. This day he came into do the one thing every child there wanted to happen to them, adopt.

"Mr. Tashio it's an honor to have you adopt a child. Any certain requirement that you would like in the child." the curator said and called me over to take notes. I had been working on filing some files that had been pulled for another adoption that had happened earlier in the week.

"Gender doesn't matter, age range between ten and ninety years of age, less than five adoptions in the past three years, and prefer any feline blood in them. Also I would like them to be well behaved." Tashio said. The curator looked through many files but only pulled out one.

"That brings us to only one child" the curator said

"Bring that child in so that I can evaluate them myself" he said

"She is right here. Her name is Kagome; she is about twelve years of age and has not once been adopted. I will go get some papers and leave you two alone" she left and I could tell that Mr. Tashio was looking me over. I had clothes that have wholes and were not clean. My hair was half cut short and the other long. I had bruises everywhere and I had some fresh cuts and a swollen eye. I could also tell that I was skinny for my age.

"How long have you been here child?" He asked I said nothing

"Come child how long?" still nothing

"You don't have to be afraid of me child. Answer me"

"Mr. Tashio, I forgot to tell you that she was mute and the other kid's pick on her."

"And you allow this? This child would be the first to get the attention and should have been adopted years ago."

"Sir she is a half-breed, Inu In fact." Mr. Tashio looked at me and in Inu talked to me

_'You ok child'_

_'Yes sir' I yipped_

_'How long have you been here?' _

_'Eleven years sir' _our conversation went on as he signed the paper, helped me pack my lone bag and left the building. The first stop we made did was to the doctor. When we entered they took me right away and the head doctor talked with Mr. Tashio about what happened to me with medical treatment. When we got out, Tashio was very angry and started on a list of many, many phone class that he would make as we stopped at stores for clothes and so other supplies. The phone calls all were around the curator and the orphanage.

"Kagome I know you can't speak only Inu, I am going to have made a handicap. So that in school you can still be able to learn" I nodded

"Also just so you are prepared. I live with my parents, my father's mistress and my younger brother and sister. My sister is five years old and who might jump you when we get into the house. I have warned my family that you are coming so they won't ask too many questions. My brother is your age and also is a hanyo."

'Do they know Inu?'

"Yes only my father's mistress doesn't know but you won't have anything to do with her for I wouldn't allow it. My brother is my father's mistress' son. Hopefully my brother will be in his right mind and not to touch you" I gave him a small smile.

'Mr. Tashio can i ask you a question' Sesshomaru nodded 'may I call you Father?'

"Kagome listen to me you are not going to be going back to that place and if i can i will give you anything you want. You are my daughter now and I'm not going to let you go. If you want to call me father, dad, daddy, papa go right ahead if it will help you smile and part of your new family. I also have some gifts for you once we get you to your new home." The rest of the car ride was quiet and once we pulled up to a giant house and got out, I was in shock. Sesshomaru took me into his arms and said

"Welcome home"


	2. Kagome meets the family part 1

well enjoy the chapter and please review.

* * *

We entered the house and Kagome was shocked with how big her new home was. She was just in aw with the servants taking her coat and put it in the closet. She was a little nervous about losing the coat but I gave her a calming growl and she relaxed. I led Kagome up to the second floor and towards the room where my family were waiting to meet her. I myself was nervous only because of how my dear little brother would act with me bringing another hanyo into the picture.

"Kagome wait right here as I go into see them and to judge my brothers temper. I will be right back" She nodded to me and I went in. I saw mother, father and brother sitting down around and assortment of food and drink. Sister was in a small cupboard next to the door. I was glade father's mistress wasn't there

"Father I have brought home a granddaughter who waits outside the doors do I have your permission to bring her into your domain" Being the beta of the family I was making sure that I had his permission to bring in Kagome.

"Son, bring her in. I would like to see this new addition to the family" I heard brother snort and laugh.

"Yeah bring in the mute into the room so that I can just….."I lost to my own temper and punched my brother square in the mouth.

"Brother you shall not be like that to her. She has had too many visits to the hospital and I for one will not make her see another room on someone else's doing"

"Father is he being rude or is this an adult male thing?" my brother said

"Boy you were warned and you have a lot to learn when it comes to inu-males and their daughters. Sesshomaru I will hold on to your brother while she is in this room but please come and bring her in we will all know to talk in Inu that's why Izayoi isn't here." I nodded and went out and brought my new treasure into the room.

"Kagome sweet child welcome to the family. Call me grandfather or papa if you would like" Father said

"Kagome we will get to know each other quite well I'm Jen and don't be afraid to ask me anything" Kagome smiled a little and then someone jumped on my back

"Rin what have I said about jumping on me?"

"Sorry brother I was told not to jump on Kagome but papa didn't say anything about you" Rin laughed. Once she saw Kagome she got off me and jumped onto Kagome with a big hug "I'm Rin and I will be in the room across from you we will share the nursery even though it isn't for babies anymore that is and I know we will be really good friends. I…."

"Rin calm down and let Kagome sit down and have something to drink and by the look of it to eat as well. Dear come and have something to eat and settle into the family." Kagome hesitated when she saw brother but after a moment she let herself take up some food and dug into the food.

"Someone was hungry don't worry sweet heart no one will take your food from you ever again" mother said. Kagome looked up and had fruit and snacks all over her face. Father pulled Kagome on to his lap and cleaned her face.

'So mute can you understand normal speech' brother said in normal speech

'Inuyasha talk in Inu or I will take away your vide games' father said

'I bet she does know normal speech but doesn't want to speak it'

'Boy, are you wrong. She has never learned how to speak for she is a hanyo and was abused for her whole life. Give her a break' father said

'Grand pa, papa can you show me my room so I can rest. I feel very sleepy'

'I will show her come Kagome 'Rin took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the nursery. Father, mother and I followed. Kagome was once again shocked and started poking the bed and jumping back. She did that about five to ten times then got on the bed and curled into a ball on the end of the bed. I went over pulled the covers down and put Kagome under the cover and put Kagome under the covers.

"This is your own bed and yours alone. You won't have to be that small and cold ever again" Kagome gave a happy yipped like a happy puppy. She settled down and fell asleep.

I gave my family a look and they left I pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched her sleep. She was so frail that I felt that I couldn't leave her till she could sleep the night without problems. Rin was adopted into the family when my mother couldn't have any children and when she first arrived she was a mess and had terrible nightmares but after a month or two was fine. I hoped that Kagome would turn out like Rin did.


	3. kagome meets the family part 2

just to make clear something the family speeks its in Inu but Inuyasha doesnt so when Kagome is around him or other people she will be in italics

* * *

After my nap I started to explore the nursery. Rin was with me so I knew she wouldn't get lost. Sesshomaru did tell me not to leave the nursery for he wasn't ready to take me through the rest of my new home. The nursery had many different rooms that were set up almost the same. A bed and set of drawers on two walls that was it for the most part filled each room. Some beds didn't even have bedding on it but a big sheet to keep the dust off. Rin explained that this was once a castle and these room where most likely filled with children of the family.

"It's sad that there is so many room that aren't used anymore but the more room for us to play hid and seek with the grown-ups" Rin said

"Are you sure it's ok with them to do that?" I asked

"Yup I do it all the time to brother Inuyasha not so much Sesshomaru." I nodded and Rin ran ahead of me and I lost track of her. So I was on my own and in a place bigger than the orphanage. I somehow got out of the nursery and ended up in a wing that had basically nothing in it. I tried to find my way back but I couldn't. The halls all looked the same and when I could find a way back I ended up going in circles.

I searched each room for some hint at life in the wing but found nothing. It must have been late afternoon when I finally found a room that was actually being used but by someone that that I probably should have avoided.

"Hey mute what you doing out of the nursery" It was Inuyasha who I found in the room and he still talked in normal language.

_'Got lost'_

"So like I care you shouldn't have left in the first place"

_'Rin was with me and she ran ahead of me and I haven't found her'_

"Oh she past by not five minutes ago" Inuyasha took me into the hall and pointed the same way I was heading "she went that way it's her hiding place look for the door with a dragon then go three doors down you will see a small door way take it and look for the light that is where she hides"

_'Thank you Inuyasha' _and I ran down the hall and followed the instructions but there never was a door with a dragon on it and neither was the small door way I got more and more lost with each passing moment. I finally found the darkest corner and sat and cried myself to sleep. I woke up and the darkness somehow grew darker. I knew the only thing that I could do and that was to use the call of a child to its parents.

_Sesshomaru's point of view_

After a long day of working with father over the sake of the orphanages that we helped supported, I went to see how Kagome was doing in her room and the nursery. I entered her room and saw nothing but her things; Rin's room was the same but knowing Rin she was probably playing hide and seek and with Kagome too.

"Rin I give up come on out and bring Kagome as well"

"I win again I will again I am too smart for you" Rin said coming out of a small cabinet in the hall way.

"ok Rin now where did you hide Kagome"

"That's no fun and I am not going to tell. See you at supper" Rin ran off to do who knows what but that left me to find Kagome, and I never really could get the grasp of hid and seek. I search and searched in every room till the dinner bell rung. From the moment Kagome came in she was malnourished and with the dinner bell she would follow the smell of the meal and come out of hiding.

I was the last to the table and did not see Kagome. Father said the blessing then we all dug in like we had not but two days before. I was a worried and I wasn't going to let her go as I had promised.

"Has anyone seen Kagome since Rin decided to play hid and seek without warning?" I asked

"I haven't all day and I am getting worried. Though she should have been down here with Rin" Mother said with an angrily tone towards Rin.

"I'm sorry but I was just trying to have fun with her and…" the sound of a pig eating down the table was heard.

"I saw the mute and sent her to Rin's secret hide out in my wing"

"I don't have a secret in your wing only in mom and dad's wing." Rin said

"YOU FOOL! She is new to the palace and has not learned the ways around and to light the halls. I can't believe you" I said as I punched him in gut. "YOU ARE A FOOL"

Father and I raced out of the hall and towards Inuyasha wing. Father had given him his own when he decided to destroy everything in his path if he was in an angry temper. Mother was going to hurt Inuyasha a lot worse than what I or father could do to Inuyasha, I guess that is way people say hell has no furry than a mothers scorn.

His wing lit right up upon entering the wing. Father took to the higher floor as I took towards Inuyasha's room. Father and I came to a point where we met back up and heard a call that pulled to me. I howled back to the call as a way to tell Kagome I was coming. I ran like lightning towards the call and suddenly as the call sound got louder there was Kagome.

_Kagome's view _

I wasn't calling to long when the lights came on and a howl came it was father. The howl calmed me and I continued to call so he could find me quicker. When I saw him there I ran into his arms and cried. I felt safe in his arms that I have never felt. I had used this call before but no one ever came. This had to have been the first moment that I felt love.

Grandfather also was there and came into take me from father and held me close to him. The three of us went to the dining room and had our meal then father took me to my room where he helped me take a bath and put me to bed.

_Sesshomaru's point of view_

I had helped Kagome get ready for bed and actually getting her to go to sleep and have the room alone. I did have a nightlight on for her to find the light switch if needed. I was not surprise that half way through the night I had to get up to go to her side. I know baby monitors are for babies but it was well worth it for she was too far for me to hear.

Father had also heard Kagome and we both went to her and she was in the corner of the room crying. She was a mess and I looked to my father and he nodded and left. I picked Kagome up and brought her over to the bed and lay next to her. This was step back for I had much work to do before sending this child to a big school.


	4. kagome meets school

here is the next chapter and to say Inuyasha is a monkeysucker. thats bad by the way and he is only going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

About three month incident, Kagome could find her way through the house without a problem. Sesshomaru felt that she was ready to go to school. Sesshomaru was hardly surprised when he saw that Kagome had not been to school ever in her life. That was going to be a problem if he wanted to get Kagome into a good school.

"Father I need your help with something" Sesshomaru said to his father on the ride home from work.

"What is it my son"

"Kagome has never been taught anything and I wish to send her to Inu-Shikon Academy"

"I will give her the dame test I gave Rin to see where she is at"

"Ok but what if she isn't at her age level?"

"Then we can get her help. Don't worry son she will be alright"

So once we got home, father took Kagome into his study and that was the last I saw of them till dinner. Kagome was slow and nervous when she got to the table. Father sat and said the blessing them we got started eating.

"Son you have a gifted daughter. She is two years above her age. A level 8 for a child her age usually they are at level 6. I also have enrolled her in the school, which they took her with open arms."

"What school is mute going to?" Inuyasha said as he was pigging out on noodles.

"Inu-Shikon Academy, I have asked that a couple of level 8's help her when it comes to reading for that is the only thing she was lacking in"

"WHAT! Mute is so not going to school with me I'm transferring out" Inuyasha demanded

"You will not and you don't have to worry about helping Kagome"

"Who is going to help mute?"

"Sango Taiji and Miroku Tai"

"You got a perverted monk and a yankee thug getting to help mute"

"Inuyasha they were the most qualified to help her. Now drop it she starts next week. Also you're grounded for missing five classes and failing three tests. Rin Congrats on making a wonderful artwork that is going to the national competition" Inuyasha groaned as Rin was given a hug from Jen.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome finished her food then got up and left the room. He followed her to her room where she was sitting on her bed stroking one of the dolls that Rin had given her a couple weeks before.

"Kagome you ok?" Sesshomaru asked

'I'm fine'

"You are clearly not fine. I am here for you and you can tell me anything that is bothering you"

'I have heard that his school person isn't very nice. The kids at the orphanage, that did go to school where the lucky ones, they didn't have to work for their meals or a place to sleep. I was always the last to get food and had no place to sleep and most of the older children would make me do their work when I never learned it just so they could have time to play and work on getting adopted. Will the kids at this school person be the same as the ones I left?'

"Kagome you have nothing to worry about. School isn't a person but a building full of teachers and students that are helping each other learn and broaden their minds to move up in the world. Just how you were at the bottom of the latter and now made it this far most children do that after they get out of college but the few that are special they grow and help the world become a better place."

'Ok but do I have to do others work for them?'

"No and you shouldn't have you will do your own work and with the help you need to do it"

'Will Inuyasha be there?'

"Yes but you don't have to worry about him. This school speaks Inu and helps all breeds. You don't need to be afraid of anyone and tell someone if you're having trouble. Teachers are not that evil curator"

'Will I have a uniform?'

'Yes but don't worry. I will order you a long skirt and long sleeves and when you're ready I will get you the spring uniform. I care about how you feel in your clothes and until you feel good about yourself" Kagome smiled and went along with me back to the dining room.

The week went by and a new school year started. Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshomaru rode over to Inu-Shikon elementary and dropped Rin off then the three went off to the academy. Inuyasha was the first out of the limo and went off to his friends. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and brought her into the office. Kagome was given her locker number, class schedule and a map of the school.

The lady in the office called for Sango and Miroku to come. Once they arrived Sesshomaru took Sango aside and told her the situation and why she was going to be needed for the time being.

"Kagome, I will be at work all day. Sango will make sure you got to the limo when school is over. Sango take care of Kagome" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's forehead and left the building. Kagome was a bit nervous being in some one that she hadn't got to know beforehand. Kagome jumped when there was a giant slap sound behind her.

"Miroku how many times have I told you not to touch me and in front of the new girl. How perverted do you have to be?"

"I'm sorry Sango but your behind was calling me. Didn't you say you would bear my cubs?"

"I did when I was five now that I'm thirteen and if we did have children they would be pups" Sango said as she pulled Kagome close to her."I'm Sango and I am a blue Inu meaning I can use the element of water"

"I'm Miroku and I'm a wolf Inu cross and would you…" Sango slapped him.

"Miroku is an idiot as you can tell, so let's get you to class." The two brought Kagome into the class room. The teacher gave Kagome a smile before speaking to the class.

"Welcome to you all and this new school year. As you can see we have a new student and due to her past this class is to speak in inu at all times so that she can participate. I have been told she can understand the Japanese but can't speak yet."

"Mute is just playing with ya teacher" Inuyasha screamed out from his place in the back corner as he was leaning back.

"Mr. Inuyasha will you please be nice to the new student and have all four legs of your chair on the floor"

"Whatever" Inuyasha said with a snort"

"Inuyasha go to the office" Inuyasha got up and left. The rest of the first class went off without a problem and so was the rest of the day. Kagome's last class was an art class and when the bell rang she was late to put the supplies away so she was late for her locker which was easy to find and to the limo. She made it out of the building and there were no cars and the busses were gone. Not only that but it was starting to rain. Sango had to leave earlier due to a dentist appointment and Miroku had detention till 9 for touching too many teachers' butts.

So here she was alone and wet but to say she knew of a rest stop just a bit off that she could get out of the rain. So she walked the few blocks to the sheltered off park and sat down. How could this happen to her, she was told that there was a limo that she would take home but she had waited for about a half hour before she gave up on the limo coming. Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it.

Sesshomaru was having a major headache when he entered the house. Rin had jumped him and was speaking to fast to understand.

"Slow down Rin what is it?"

"Where is Kagome? Inuyasha said that you were picking her up after school."

"I wasn't picking her up and neither was father. She was going to go home with Inuyasha."

"He called about half hour after school got out and said that he took the limo and friends to the beach and that Kagome was at Sango's"

"Ok let me make a call and get her ready" so Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed Sango's home which he got when he had pulled Sango aside.

"Sango speaking how can I make your day a living nightmare"

"Sango, this is Sesshomaru what is your address so I can pick up Kagome"

"Kagome isn't here I had to leave early for an appointment. The last I knew she was with Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Thanks Sango" Sesshomaru then called Miroku's cell that he got from Sango also but he was still in detention. That left one person and that person came walking through the door with three of his dude friends that where shitfaced and one looked like he was on cocaine.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?"

"I have no clue, Sango's I guess"

"I called her and Kagome isn't there"

"Well then at Miroku's getting on with it" Inuyasha said while picking up one of his friends off the floor

"INUYASHA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING SHIT FACED WITH THOES FRIENDS OF YOURS!" Grandfather said

"I'm screwed"


	5. kagome meets hospital

here is the next chapter the next chapter will be up as soon as i write it

* * *

"I'm screwed" Inuyasha said

"You are now under house watch boy. I specifically told you to wait for Kagome with the limo" father said

"I guess I forgot" Inuyasha said with an airy voice

"I will make you remember" I jumped on him and started punching him. I was hitting him in the head gut and groin and every place in between. I was taking a particular liking to his face just because I could. Due to him being high or drunk, he wasn't able to fight back. My beast was unleashed and once Inuyasha stopped moving I ran out and howled to all Inu's telling them to help find my pup.

_Father's point of view_

"I had warned you boy not to mess with a male Inu's pup"

"Like I care, she isn't his blood but his beast has made a fathers bond with her. She is his and in another eight months no one would be able to remove her from him without causing a major problem within Sesshomaru's beast. It makes it even harder with Kagome being a female"

"Whatever why didn't major ass for brains not get a male"

"My son, how many female Inu's have you seen on the streets or in the orphanage's?"Inuyasha had come off his high/ buzz at this point.

Not many"

"How many males have you seen?"

"Too many to count"

"What does that tell you?" Inuyasha shrugged

"It means that female's are valued more than males. It's the females that give life to the males and keeps the breeds alive."

"Like I care about females"

"Fine then I will not protect you when it comes to Sesshomaru's wrath over Kagome anymore."

"Good and I'm going to bed" I sighed as I watched my son leave the room and head to his wing.

_Sesshomaru's point of view_

I heard many howl from other Inu's answering my call to help my child. Many of the howls were male's but I didn't care. During the search I had changed into my true form also the rain had stopped. Yet even with the rain gone, Inu smell was a little help for the rain had washed away all trails that could have helped find Kagome.

I was nervous because if I didn't find her soon I might lose her to the pain of being abandoned. The reactions that would have come from the abandoned could be very deadly. I didn't want anything to come out of this and if it did I was going to accidentally murder my brother. Father must have told Inubutthead about what was going on with my beast. I was beginning to give up on finding her when I heard a howl coming from the nature reserve. I ran over to where the howl was and there was a red inu lying down guarding something

'She dog why did you howl to me'

'He dog I found pup wet and cold. I have pup under me warming up. She needs healer's attention before she dies of the illness that is setting in'

'Let me ride you with her in my human arms so that she won't fall.' I watched as the red inu nodded and I transformed "take us to the hospital on the north side of town." At that the female got up and I saw that Kagome was shaking so I grabbed on to her and hosted us both up and the female ran like the wind to the hospital.

We arrived in a matter of minutes and I jumped off and ran Kagome inside the doctors in the ER ran over to us and took her to get her warmed. They got her stabled enough that she woke up and then she started to fight the doctors. They ended up having to sedate my pup just to get her to calm down as they took care of the many cuts and bruises that I had not even known before.

"Sir are you the parent of Kagome Tashio?" the head doctor

"Yes, how is my pup?"

"She is resting right now. I had looked at her records from within the computer and she was at a low care clinic so we had her x-rayed and saw that some of her insides had been treated wrong and if not fixed she could get really ill so with your permission we will get her ready for surgery so that we can fix the problems."

"I give the permission just bring my baby girl back to me safe and healthy." The doctor nodded and went to work. Father arrived a bit with mother and a shocker his mistress.

"Father what is she doing here?"

"She is here because I brought her here."

"Father I know I can't go against you in any way about the family but please can you not have her around Kagome."

"She is my choice and she was visiting her sister in the maternity wing. So how is my grandchild?"

"Worse off than I realized. She is in operation to fix some problems in her body hopefully she will be alright." Father nodded and we all sat and waited for news. It was hours before anything came from the operation room. We saw many, many people come in and out and it was taking its toll. Father's mistress had left to go home after the first two hours which relieved me a tiny bit.

Finally the doctor came over to us. He gave me a smile.

"She is very lucky. Her spleen, kidneys, and part of her liver where damaged but we fixed that we also removed her appendix for it was ready to explode. She has also lost some blood. But she is O positive she can take any ones blood."

"I will give my blood"

"Alright come with me to give it and then I will take you to her. I will also warn you since I know you're a male inu, our pup has been tied down to the bed so that she won't rip out any of the wires or tubes that is keeping her alive right now." I nodded and donated more blood than what she needed but I told them to put it all in her for I wanted her to gain some of my strength.


	6. kagome meets psycos

here is the next chapter just to clear up some things up: Kagome is 12 years old and inuyasha is 14 along with sango and miroku. They are in a different type of school which has no real grades but levels on how they test. there is an elementry school but once after 4th grade children move to the academy where they are jugded by levels not grades. so if anything else gets confused leave a review and i will try to explain or fix the chapter. thanks in advance.

* * *

Male Inus could give blood to people but they could only give so much before the person would get some of the qualities that the blood donor had. Many times it was only females that gave blood because it was less likely to have side effects. There were rare cases where the female inu would search out the recipient of their blood, but these cases numbered as less than ten per given year.

Kagome looked so peaceful in her face but I hated to see her locked in the bed. She looked like a convict that was on death row with how many bands where keeping her down. A nurse had come in and placed two out of the four blood bags that I gave to Kagome and hooked them to her. I could feel the blood start to flow through her blood.

I pulled a chair next to her bed. I held her hand as the blood flowed in and went to work as she continued to heal. Doctors came in and out of the room as she healed nurses came in to change the iv and to add the other two bags of blood and once she got the second two bags she started to wake up.

"Kagome darling you waking" Kagome grunted "Kagome, follow my voice and come back to me. I want to see you eyes can you wake for me?" Kagome fully woke and her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes had indeed changed from a dark chocolate brown to a light caramel color. She tried to reach for me but once she noticed the ties holding her down she started to flip out.

'Papa, why am I tied to the bed? Let me go I want to go home. Let me go'

"Kagome calm down and relax you have been in surgery for you had your appendix removed and a few other things done to your insides. Kagome this isn't the clinic that you used before this is a real hospital these doctors are all trained to do what they do so that you can get the best care there is."

'No sticky office waiting area?'

"Nope and the doctors here are all licensed and they are watched carefully so that people get the care that they need."

'But why am I tied down?"

"Because you would be like this with all the connections to your body and there is stitched that you could have ripped open. Let these doctors care for you sweet heart and then when they think your better and can go home I will take you home." A doctor came in and did his check on Kagome's monitors then asked me to speak with him in the corridor.

"Sir, I would like to recommend that you take Kagome to a rehabilitation center to help with coming over her xenophobia. It will help her along the way to recovery of her past."

"Ok but wouldn't that just make her worse?"

"No it make her better for it targets the source and helps build a bridge and helps her over."

"I will look into it. Now when can my child come home?"

"I would like to keep her here for a week before letting her go I know that the blood you gave her will help heal her in a few days. I also have a list of high rated centers that can help Kagome. The ones with starts are ones I used for my own children and they have the best programs around."

"Thanks now I would like to go in and stay with my child." The doctor nodded and I went back in to stay with my child.

_Kagome's point of view_

This hospital place was weird and the nurses where acting like idiots around me and when they removed the stitches the doctors gave me a lolly-pop for each of the stitches they took out. I couldn't wait to get out of here. Papa had yet to leave my side since the operation. Grandfather was coming in and out with flowers, balloons and other small gift and when he brought something he would then take an old gift out and bring it home. I was happy but once I left I was afraid that Inuyasha would be near me.

I was finally let out after a long two weeks and after a much of trials three different lawyers came in and asked about the care I received in the orphanage. The day before I left a judge came into my room and told me that the orphanage that I staid would be closed and that the country would start taking over the demon run orphanages for there was human blood that ran through some of the veins of the orphans.

The judge also granted me an amount of money from the pocket of the curator. I didn't want the money but father said that I should take the money and put it in a fund for other children that are in the same position as I was. Papa brought me home to where Inuyasha was getting a beat down from Grandfather.

"YOU WHERE OUT DRINKING AGAIN!" grandfather screamed

"So, like I care!" Inuyasha said in a drunken state

"BUT YOU'RE UNDER AGE INUYASHA YOUR ONLY 14!"

"But Koga, Hojo and Mouryoumaru where drinking with Koga's brothers."

"Koga's brothers are all over the legal drinking age you, Koga and that maru guy are all under so you can drink. Koga is lucky that I know his parents so well or they would be without a son in a heartbeat for give an alcoholic drink to a minor"

"Father, can you please calm down I have a headache." Grandfather sighed for there was no use trying to get anything into the thick head of Inuyasha.

"You are not to see them again. You are to change how you act when around Kagome. How are you by the way Kagome?"

'Fine just very tired I'm going to go to bed for a real rest without having people constantly checking on me.'

"Sleep well Kagome" Inuyasha tried to get out of the room but Sesshomaru grabbed his collar.

"Where do you think you're going brother? Father I'm sure wasn't finished with you." I was tired so I went up to my room and fell asleep for the first time in a long time.

_Inuyasha's point of view_

My life was now full of crap. My father and brother had my only three friends removed from the school and I had a tight leach on where I could and couldn't go outside the house. Inside the house I was moved from my own wing to the nursery where mute and Rin lived. Father also had me go to the school councilors for mental problems and other crap. I wasn't going to change just because my father told me too and I was in a better position in the nursery to escape out the windows and go to my girl.

_Sesshomaru's point of view _

It took me a good couple of weeks before choosing a center to take Kagome to. I settled down on to one that was run by an older lady and helped those in the same problems as Kagome. The first meeting that we were to attend father came as well. And to our both shock Kagome had started to pick up on normal speech. She could say papa and the last part of her name.

The group was about five to ten children big and had about six of the children's parents.

"Welcome everyone, I would like to introduce a new member of our group and that is Kagome Tashio. She was an orphan like the lot of you and knows little speech. But we will all help her out with that and be her friend now why don't we go about our normal activities and let Kagome find herself a friend that can help her" the woman's name was Kaede and she was happy to have Kagome.

"Ok Lady Kaede" the children got up and went to play with many of the toys and games that had been placed in the room. It was like a kindergarten classroom but some of the toys were for older children.

"Mr. Tashio, please sit with the other parents and let Kagome roam the room. This is my sister's preschool day care during the week I am only using it till the building I was using is fixed from the damage from the last rain storm." I nodded and Kagome went right over to a boy who was painting.

"Hi I'm Shippo what is your name?" the boy asked

'Kagome'


	7. hello friends

here is the next chapter enjoy. kagome does start talking but in one to two words.

* * *

"What did you say?"

"Kagome" I said

"Lady Kaede Kagome just spoke something" Father and Kaede came over and watched me.

"Tell them what you told me, what is your name?"

"Kagome" Father's eyes opened wide and he picked me up and spins me around, grandfather who had been on the phone came over and I said my name again in normal speech. He too was shocked.

"Kagome has found her partner and I do believe we can have Shippo meet at your home every afternoon to work with her speech. Shippo is one of my best workers because the children than come in be it young or teens they always open up to him." Father and grandfather both said they would help him get to and from our house just to help me with my fears.

The following Monday I went back to school and had Sango surprise to say my name and her name. Inuyasha was in a very pissed mood as he was not allowed to be in the same room with his old friends due to grandfather's orders. It was harder to get through the day with him but once we got through lunch it became easier. Sango was with me in art and we talked while in the class.

"So you are able to talk now?"

"Little"

"That is good do you want to go to the mall and go shopping?"

"Papa comes?"

"Of course who is going to pay and carry the stuff?"

'Miroku too?'

"I think that one can stay at home" the painting class went along just well and my work began to take life. Sango was painting a picture of her cat Kilala and it was beautiful, mine on the other hand was more of a work of art with all the techniques of great artist.

"Kagome when did you learn this great work?"

"Self"

"What do you mean self?"

'I taught myself when I could get away but no one wanted work from a half-breed like me'

"Kagome let's get cleaned up and then I will meet you outside. It's a good thing that your father is picking us up today" I nodded and went to work cleaning up her paints.

_Sango's point of view_

When Kagome went to clean out our brushes, I quickly put the paints in the storage room and then quickly told the teacher that I needed to borrow Kagome's art to show her father. The teacher nodded and led me to where he kept the art and gave me three of the smaller ones.

I ran out of the room quickly stopping to grab my bag from my locker and booked it to the car where I saw Mr. Tashio standing by the car.

"Sango what's wrong? Is Kagome alright?"

"Yes…she is …..Cleaning up" I said out of breath

"Then why did you run here?"

"To show you these" I handed the work to Mr. Tashio and his eyes widened they were of his family and so well detailed that it looked like a photograph. We talked about what Kagome and I had talked about till Kagome came out. I quickly through the paintings into my bag then put it in the trunk.

"So ladies where are we to go today?"

"We would like to go to the mall please."

"Sure thing and Sango you can get clothes as well. " I nodded and the three of us got into the car.

_Kagome's point of view_

Papa and Sango were very happy on how I was in the mall. I was a bit nervous being with all the people in the mall. A couple of the stores papa didn't want to go in due to the smells and what the store was. He did give Sango the credit card and the pin so that we could get the stuff when we went into the stores. Sango was thrilled to take me into the perfume stores and to get under-ware for me.

We went to get food and his eyes went red for in the corner of the cafeteria was Inuyasha and his friends and a new girl.

"Inuyasha your not suppose to be out and with these friends." Papa said grabbing a hold of Inuyasha's ear.

"Like I care I have a life unlike mute over there."

"Bad boy" said showing I could speak.

"So you can speak like I thought you could" Inuyasha got out of Sesshomaru's grip only to be taken into grand papa's arms.

"BOY! You're in big trouble for leaving the house." Grand papa's said

"Why don't you just freak off father I don't care" Inuyasha said

"No you are going to take a trip back home and clean up your act" grandfather grabbed him and started to leave.

"You have no right to take him away sir he is eighteen and has his own home to go too" the new girl said

"Girl what is your name and age?"

"My name is Kikyo and I'm twenty years old"

"Well you're lucky I don't press charges on you for my son here is only fourteen."

"WHAT YOUR ONLY FOURTEEN!" Kikyo said

"Yeah but you're so hot I had to have you" Inuyasha said

"I'm sorry I don't date kids no wonder why you didn't want to stay in the bedroom alone" Kikyo walked off and never looked back. Inuyasha then looked at me and started saying things in a language that was foreign to me and when he took a step for me, Sango stepped in front of me. Once he saw how Papa was looking he left with Grandpapa and Sango took me over to a smoothie hut.

Sango called her parents and asked if she could have a sleep over at my home which Papa had suggested and they said sure. Inuyasha was in a foul mood and that he was destroying anything in his path including my room. Grandpa called us in to the living room where papa also had a surprise It was a woman and that Rin was hanging all over her..

"Kagura? I thought your father was moving you and your job to Rio?"

"I left that place for a job as a CEO of the company and to be with my Sesshomaru"

"Really that is wonderful love. That is wonderful" the woman known as Kagura noticed me and looked at me.

"And who is this little angel? Oh and hello to you Sango your mother well" Kagura said

"Yes she is and this is Kagome she is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter"

"Oh then I see I might become her mother if Sesshomaru's offer is still open?"

'What that papa' I said in Inu for I was too frightened to use my new found voice

"Marriage, yes it is open. I have never stopped loving you Kagura and I will never stop."

"Then where is the ring you got me oh so long ago?"

"I have it in my room I will get it for you in a bit. I have to go murder my brother for destroying Kagome's room." He kissed her and went to find Inuyasha as Kagura, Sango and I went to cleaning up my room.


	8. Kagome meets mother nature

Well here is the next chapter and i will worn all that this does involve the worse part of being a woman. enjoy

* * *

Time passed quickly and I had turned 14. In the two years that had past papa gave me a mama and a baby brother. Grandpa and grandma both moved to their own home in the mountains, Inuyasha's mother passed due to cancer and Rin went off to a drama school in Great Britain. The house now held me, papa, mama, Inuyasha and baby Souta. Inuyasha had changed a bit in how he took care of his life.

I could at this point say small sentences. The house was always full of laugher and fun for momma had also been abused at a child. Due to the nature of momma's job she was mostly traveling around the world as she did shows as a model and a representative for papa's company. I was cured of any problems I had except I could only speak little words but at least I was taking.

"Sango can I have the blue pant please?" I asked in our art class.

"Sure if you give me the fan brush" I nodded and we exchanged the items.

"How was your brother doing?"

"He is well. Sango can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"When I went to the bathroom earlier I saw some red stuff in my under-ware"

"Oh why didn't you tell me that earlier? Come" so Sango lead me to the bathroom and gave me something to help with it. I felt very embarrassed to have this happen to me. After school and when papa drove me and Sango home, she had papa stop at a grocery store. Papa was getting out when Sango stopped him.

"I think this would be a trip where I use the card and you stay here"

"You're getting food for this weekend I need to come to make sure there isn't too much sugar"

"No, this isn't and it's something I need to do with Kagome alone"

"Why do you need to buy food alone?"

"No you don't and it is a woman thing" Sango made jesters towards her pelvis bone and womanly region. Papa's eyes widened and he gave her the card and Sango went with me and took me to the woman isle. I had been in this isle before with momma and I still had no idea what was going on. We left the store and papa drove home in silence.

Sesshomaru's point of view

My girl was at _that_ age. I needed to talk with Kagura about this and get some advice but all she said was that she would take care of it. I was lucky that Kagura had come home today when we got home. I had no idea how to talk about _that_ with Kagome. I would have not been able to talk about that with her without having a nervous breakdown. Once we got home Kagura took Kagome and Sango into our room and stayed there for a while. I played with Souta in the living room and was having fun with my son. Inuyasha came in and turned on the TV to a show that I watched in the middle of the night.

"Your too young to watch that Inuyasha and with my son in the room as well."

"Well mute is in her first heat what else should I do."

"You still call Kagome mute. And are you falling for my daughter?"

"No but I can't stand her smell or even your wife's smell during this time without problems"

"Oh you have a dick problem?"

"No a beast problem, and father let me watch this when he was around." I was starting to get angry but I had to let Inuyasha get his way a bit so that I could keep him on the right road.

"Fine, just don't watch it when Souta is around I don't want my son to get this into his young head." Inuyasha nodded and went off to do whatever he did. Kagura came into the room and was smiling at me. Souta burbled at her and reached for her.

"Kagome is going to be fine now that I have explained it o her."

"I wish I was. I fell like she is still that little girl I saw in the orphanage."

"Darling that was two years ago don't beat yourself over it. Everything grows and changes like the wind. Even Souta here will grow and look to you for advice. Kagome grew up without a mother and I did too but the thing about mine was that my mother was always drunk or in bed with a different man. Things changed and things will always change." Kagura took Souta from my arms and gave me a passionate kiss, then went to put Souta to bed.

I went to look for my daughter and her friend. I was afraid of what I would find with them. Inuyasha had since moved back to his own wing due to the fact that he destroyed the nursery at least once a week.

_Kagome's point of view_

Well I was shocked to learn about this monthly bleeding. Sango got red in the face but did nothing of it. I guess that she had had this monthly bleeding but hat I didn't get was that why did momma want to keep me from school. Sango had told momma that she would tell the teachers why I wasn't there. Maybe this was why Sango missed a week of school like some of the other girls. When Sango left I went to the library to learn more but papa was there.

"Oh Kagome, how are you today" Daddy asked

"I'm good just doing re…su….."

"Research?"

"Yeah so don't mind me" He nodded and I went to work. It only took papa a half hour before he picked up on what I was looking for. He picked me up and brought me over to his chair and put me on his lap and his beast was purring to relax me.

"Darling you have started something that in years past male Inus would go crazy over. You see when girls started their cycle they would be married off soon after. That was for humans at least but the week before the cycle, males would start to pick up the scent and start to pursue the female. But at the time the fathers of the females, even know, protects the young female and doesn't let any other males near to protect them from the male's beast."

"Why beast"

"Why the beast? Because the beast could come out and hurt the little angel in a way that was very frowned upon back then. The father could give his daughter to a marriage if she became pregnant. So many of my friends back then had to either be a married to that girl or they were sent away due to them being a disgrace to their families. Kagome I love you and I am not going to let some level 10 boy come after you and take you for granted because of the bleeding. I will tell you this I almost fell prey to that but your grandfather came and stopped me."

"Grandfather a hero"

"Yes he was and I am now your hero for saving you from that old orphanage." I kissed papa now knowing what momma couldn't say. The week went by slowly as my cycle happened. I felt very sorry to momma when I had to walk her up in the middle of the night when my sheets needed to be changed but she always had a smile on her face saying it was okay and that this kind of thing would happen and that I shouldn't worry about it.

Inuyasha would stay away from me during the week and papa had moved him back to his own wing for the nursery couldn't take anymore of his problems. I did feel a little alone due to Rin not being in the wing. Though after school, I did have Sango to keep me company while I was going through this nasty time.

The week ended and I was allowed back to school and the teachers where very easy on me and a couple of the other girls. The boys that made fun of us where taken out of the class room. There was a new class added to my schedule and that was health to help teach me what was going through on with my body. I class was all girls that had started their cycle. I also heard that the boys also had a health class added when they started the level 10 so they could learn about their body and a bit of the female's body.

Though I was happy that I was back at school it was only the start of the worst I would get from Inuyasha.


	9. Inuyasha meets cross roads

Before anyone could stop the hands of time another year had past. Momma had passed away due to a cancer in her head that no one saw coming. Papa and I took it the worst. Also at the same time grand ma and pa followed momma and took their final rest. Since the house was so too big for four people, papa had it converted into a museum.

Papa moved me and Inuyasha into the west wing due to it being first being the smallest and had the most modern luxuries. Sango also had moved in with us for her family disliked her being a Yankee as the kids at school called her. Papa took her in and she was with us ever since. Miroku on the other hand had changed after a good whipping and became friends with Inuyasha and basically lived in the house.

"Sango did papa ask you to wake me or did you purposely wake me on this day?

"Papa asked me too and why do you care what day it is." Sango was in the process of becoming my sister through adoption.

"I just dislike this day ok for it was the day my life decided to become a living nightmare."

"WAIT! Was today the day that your mother dropped you off at that orphanage?"

"Yes and even though papa doesn't know this they wouldn't treat me right. I was beaten to a pulp for just being alive and since coming here Inuyasha keeps up the score for it also was the day that papa brought me home." I started to cry

"Kagome I had no idea that you had such a hard life. I always thought that the kids made fun of you but I didn't think they beat you."

"It was the kids at the orphanage that caused me to never learn speech and now that I have stopped having Shippo or lady Kaede to help me with problems I am left to face them on my own and it is only going to get harder due to the fact that Inuyasha is still one of the leading causes of the problem. Promise me Sango that you won't tell papa"

"I promise but I won't like it" Sango said after a long sigh. I gave her a smile than hit her in the head with one of my pillows and started a pillow fight.

_Inuyasha's point of view_

Another day to hate my life and it wasn't the fact that I missed the bus or forgot my homework on the kitchen table. During gym some of the guys took my clothes and put them on the flag pole. I was so embarrassed then Mute decided to do better than me in a math race and that made me do an extra three hundred math problems for the nights homework.

Why did Mute have to be like that and be so smart? She was a female and a female shouldn't be smart as a male due to the fact that males were more up to protecting the females from harm and would bring in the money to provide for the female. It must have been the human blood in her and me that made this rift between us. Rin was doing well in the arts and that made Sesshomaru proud and Souta was growing faster than expected and I couldn't wait to get into trouble with the little male.

The day continued on badly as the lunch lady ran out of food and then I had to eat leftover pizza that must have been over a month old. I sat on some other kid's burrito and the insides flew into the head football players eyes and caused him to punch the living day lights out of me. During health, both the boys and girls were together and we learned about the reproductive systems. This gave me the idea that would put Mute in her place.

The prep rally was started in the gym then moved out to the front lawn where all the parents where and my beast and I's plan came into play once Mute was named homecoming queen. She and a kid named Hojo were led out to the on pallets to the parents.

I went over to my "little niece" to congratulate her on being so popular with the school. I could see Sesshomaru and the car to head home and the plan would leave little miss perfect no chance to get out of humiliation.

"Cognates Kagome" I said through my teeth

"Thanks Inuyasha that means so much to me" She had the goofiest looking smile on her face and it almost look like she had gas

"I have a small gift for you" I had a sinister eye but one that she wouldn't have noticed

"Really what is it"

"THIS" I flexed my claws then _SLASH _and her clothes floated around as everyone turned to look as she was left in her frilly hello kitty underwear. I burst into laughter as Kagome covered herself and ran to the car. No one was laughing and the group of school losers came over.

"Dude that was harsh you're the worst douche ever. Come on let's leave this guy to his own problems."

"What did I do? Even in this she is perfect" I thought. I ended up having to walk home but I got to thinking about what had been happening since Kagome came into the house. Was it her or was it me? It started to rain and yet it didn't faze me. I just kept walking and heading towards home.

Once I got home I went through the window in my room just so I didn't have to face Sesshomaru's anger. I looked over the time that Kagome had come into the family and found just how much of a monkeysucker I was. I had kept a "man journal" of all the stuff I had done to Kagome.

While reading what I had done, Sesshomaru came in to my room and just beat the shit out of me and decided to make me a human punching bag.

"YOU LITTLE JACK ASS! AM I REALLY REALATED TO YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER AFTER WHAT SHE WENT THROUGH BEFORE COMING TO THIS HOUSE?"

"I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me" I said as I used the inu summiting rules to get him to calm down.

"LETTING YOUR ANGER GET TO YA I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF THE PHRASE" I was ready to be knocked into next week but it never came. I saw that Sesshomaru was looking to my door, where Kagome was standing and looking into the room. She just looked in then walked off. Then my face felt a hand meet it and forced me out the window. Quite naturally I landed on my ass and not my back. I walked back into my room where I saw Sesshomaru walking out with my "man journal." I hoped it would helped me with getting a new view in life.


	10. meet daddy

well here is the next chapter and it is starting to heat up as a new problem is starting to brew

* * *

_Inuyasha's point of view _

I have no clue of what I need to do now. Sesshomaru had a shrink come and evaluate me once a week to help with my anger problem that had been showing and no one noticed till the day I was a piece of crap. He also had me on a tight school leash. I had to keep my grades up over a B- or I would be grounded from hanging with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome was also doing better with her life now that Sango was adopted into the family. OT say it had been almost three months since the "shredding" scene and Kagome has opened up once more. Though she does still have problems from the scene she moves forward and is strong. I guess she was always a stronger person and that the orphanage was the key to that strength.

_Sesshomaru's point of view_

Inuyasha has changed a great deal since I was watching him like a hawk. Sango has become my adopted daughter and she and Kagome are inseperatable. Souta has grown stronger and is a joy to have though I don't see it happening, there is something happening between him and Kagome.

The house is full of guest from the museum of the house. The family has been wonderful since the scene at the school though it did take Kagome a bit to get the courage back to go back to school. Summer approaches and both Kagome and Sango both went and got jobs working at a small café just inside the city limits. They are servers and I couldn't be more proud of them. Inuyasha was planning to work for me as a file clerk during the summer.

Third person's point of view

Kagome and Sango were in their room getting ready for a new day. School was out for the summer and the two girls were starting their first summer job. They both got a job a little café so they could start to pay for their own things though Sesshomaru did have an account full of money for each girl and a credit card with no limit. Sesshomaru was proud that his three charges were out making their own money.

"Sango these uniforms are very provocative aren't they?" Kagome asked as she looked at herself in the mirror

"Yeah but imagine the looks on the boys faces when they come to the café for tea and cookies and you are their server." Sango said as she touched up her make up in her vanity

"No boy would want me I am miss kitty panties remember"

"Yeah but those boys are all level 8 still in the fall we will be level 9's and closer to graduating."

"I like the levels system. My pen pal from America said that she has grades and even if they don't do well they move on to the next grade instead of learning what it is that they need to learn."

"How terrible" Sango laughed. They went on till it was time to leave and head for work.

The first day was hard as Kagome and Sango were messing up which order went to which table but they quickly learned the set up of the tables and got it down fast. They came home and counted the tips and each girl had over a hundred dollars worth of tips. They were happy for they could buy their own things with their own hard earned money. Inuyasha did mess with the girls on their looks of the outfits but Sango just punched him in the gut and went off to her room.

Kagome was surprised on how much she had earned and was happy to continue working at the café. Sango quit working after three weeks and went to work at Tashio corp. as a secretary. Kagome was a very hard worker and everyone loved to be in her section of serving. Kagome would return home with more than a thousand dollars some days but she never came home with less than eighty dollars.

Kagome was having a grand time working with the customers and when it came to children she was known to give the family a small toy while they waited for their meals. True the café had coloring for the children but the children loved the toys. One day while Kagome was working a man came in and started something that would change her life.

"Hello my name is Kagome and I will be your waitress today. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes I will have a coffee and a glass of orange juice." The man asked

"I will be right back with that. Our specials today are a three cheese omelet with hash browns and bacon: also we have a big course meal that is more of a traditional meal." The man nodded and Kagome went to get his drinks. Just as she returned with the drinks when she saw Sesshomaru come and sit down in her section. She went off to take her father's order then came back to the man.

"You ready to order?"

"Yes I will have the big course special and was that your grandfather?"

"Coming up and no my father if that isn't any of you business"

"Then you look a lot more like your mother then for you look nothing like him."

"I'm adopted and I would kindly ask you to stop asking about my family"

"I'm sorry it's just that I had a wife many, many years ago and had a child with her and I am looking for them."

"Oh well I wish you luck, it will be a bit for your meal." Kagome put in the order then the manager gave her a break and she went to sit with her father.

"How is work going?" She asked

"It is well and how is work here for you?"

"Going well but one customer was asking questions about my past but he has been doing that to all the girls here." Kagome heard ORDER UP and went to get the food as her break was over. She brought the food to the mysterious man that had order.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Kagome asked

"Nope, thank….oh wait I think I see something in your lovely hair would you mind if I get it out?" the man asked

"That is not necessary. But thanks any way." Kagome went to leave when she felt her head be pulled back then some hair be pulled out.

"I'm sorry It was really bugging me" The man said and in his hand was a little clump of hair and a dead horsefly.

Kagome just turned and walked off. The man had left her a large tip when she went to clear his place. The rest of the day went smoothly. After work she went home and did some reading. She had no clue about what was going to happen with that strange man from earlier in the day.

Elsewhere the man from the café was sitting at his desk and working on his computer. He had kept the hair from the waitress and sent it out to do something with it. Luckily he had friends in places and they would do his ever thing he asked them to do. He was about to turn in for the night when a call came into the room.

"Hello…..go ahead…..Interesting"


	11. meet love

well here is the next chapter and with out further adue enjoy

* * *

Summer had come and gone so quickly that Kagome was trying to do the summer reading that she had left to do. Sango was also doing reading as Inuyasha was playing video games. The three had become close and as Miroku had been moved to a new school across town the seeing of him where only on the weekends when Sesshomaru would drive the group to the mall or movies.

Kagome and Souta were not on the best of terms as he would put some of Sesshomaru's things in Kagome's room and say that she had stolen them. Sesshomaru didn't want to believe it but he was finding more and more of his things in Kagome's possessions.

"Kagome, why is it that I am finding more of my things in your room?"

"I don't know I have been working you should ask Souta that"

"He is the one finding my things so once I ask the same question?"

"It isn't me I am positive I don't even touch your room or study except for a few books here and there for school"

"Father she is a bad influence on me. We should drop her in the bad district" Souta said

"I will not do that to Kagome but she is now grounded until such time that she stops doing all the moving of my things." Kagome was in tears and just ran to her room. Sango had gone to follow her but Sesshomaru had stopped her. Souta had a look in his eyes like he was trying to be the only child in the house.

Inuyasha was going to his room when he had smelt blood in Kagome's room and it wasn't a small amount. He opened the door to see that Kagome had a knife to her wrist and stomach. Inuyasha went into a blood lust like state and ran over to Kagome and grabbed the knife out and started to lick her wounds to heal them. Once he had seen that the wounds where no longer bleeding he was still angry as to whom made Kagome feel this way.

Inuyasha had come to love Kagome over the past summer as he saw his old friends bully her and beat her up for no apparent reason. Though he never told Kagome how he felt he was sure she felt the same for her. He was trying to calm her down to have her rest when Sesshomaru came into the room with shocked eyes. Inuyasha's beast was out and when Sesshomaru tried to come close to Kagome Inuyasha snapped.

_'Male, why you trying to come to my female?'_

_'I her father and you are beta stand down'_

_'Not for my bitch, she hurt and from smell you are the cause'_

_'That is not your place give me my pup back'_

_'NO she mine, and she in punishment for taking my things'_

_'Are you sure it's her? She has never touched your things'_

_'My male pup told me though'_

_'He lies I seen him take and place them in this room. He not nice and hurts my female.'_ Sesshomaru was shocked and then it hit him that he never smelt Kagome's scent on the objects the Souta brought to him. Souta was going to be in trouble for this and saw the blood stains on the floor.

"Inuyasha what happened here. Why is there so much of Kagome's blood?"

_'Male she cut her self to the point of near death but I was lucky to be coming back this way when she had made the final cut. I licked her wounds clean and I stay near her incase he wakes.'_

"Inuyasha do you love her? Or are you doing this as a concerned uncle?"

_'Uncle not me I her mate she bare my pups. No father takes her from me'_

"Inuyasha relax I am not going to take her from you I just want to know what I am getting her into if I let her choose to find love. I have wronged her and Souta you are in so much trouble." Souta stuck his head around the door before running down the hall with Sesshomaru hot on his tale.

Inuyasha disliked the smell of the blood from Kagome's blood so he brought her to his own room and placed her into his bed. She was sleeping calmly during the night as Inuyasha watched her and his beast went back deep into his mind. Souta had come into the room and apologized to Inuyasha for what he had done to make Kagome to cut herself.

A week later school had started up and Lucky for Kagome; Inuyasha was in all her classes as the kids where worse than ever with bullying her. Kagome started level 11 and Sango had jumped up three levels and was ready to move to the college levels but then again she wanted to go to a law school so she could become a lawyer.

Inuyasha was working on the lesson as the teacher was called yet again to the office and all the students knew it was to have sex with the principal. The principal was a giant whore and would even try to get the students into her pants. So the students were on their own to continue the lesson that they were working on. Kouga and his gang saw Kagome and went to her.

"So a little freak is in a level 11 class how you can be so smart." Kouga said

"Leave the freak alone she is just going to fail the class anyway" Ayame said. Ayame was a new girl and was taken in my Kouga's group and had a very bad anger problem.

"Leave me alone" Kagome said

"Why should we, we rule this school and you little freak can't be in this class."

"Kagome can you help me….Kouga are you hurting my girl?"

"Oh so Mr. Uncle is coming to the child's aid"

"No I need help but if I get to destroy your face then I would gladly do it." Inuyasha and Kouga ended up starting a big fight that landed them out the window and to the ground which was fourteen stories high. Note the school had a total of twenty floors but the top six floors were teacher's and district offices. Kouga was getting up when he started to cringe at what he was seeing. Inuyasha who had landed on his back was sitting up and then moved into a sitting frog position and had deep red eyes.

Kouga was now stepping back for he was way out of his league. Kouga had a gym level of five and Inuyasha was double that. Even know that he was injured and that he threatened Kagome he was now well over twenty times greater than his own. That was half the reason why Kouga took Inuyasha into his group of wolves when he was clearly an Inu.

Kouga took the defeat and ran out of the school yard and out of town. Inuyasha saw the threat run away and his female was safe. He then started to climb the building and to his female. The males of the class all backed up into the corners of the room as the females just got in his way to Kagome. Finally he made it over to her and he picked her up and he took her seat. He placed her on his lap and they did their work.

The teacher came back in and looking at how the class was acting went to his desk and took out a cup and bottle of whiskey. The students had no clue on why the teacher would do that in front of the students. But the students were more afraid of Inuyasha killing them. The fact that it was only nine in the morning they still had another six hours before they could go home and they had a hormonally-charged male on their hands and a drunken schoolteacher didn't make the situation any easier to handle. They either were running out the doors to get away or they were thrown into walls, earning themselves a nice helping of "concussion" with that day. Did you want fries with that concussion, young man?

The day was over and Inuyasha had yet to leave Kagome's side. He even went as far as going into the girl's bathroom to protect her. Many teachers tried to get him to snap out of his state of mind but nothing worked. The teachers ended up having to have Sesshomaru come and take the two students home because of how protective Inuyasha was of Kagome.


	12. meet answers

Well where is the big tada though the story is still far from over

* * *

The next week went by and Inuyasha was nowhere near coming out of his trans. Kagome was very nervous about doing things as to what to do and what to say when it came to her protector. The gym teachers had to make sure that both Kagome and Inuyasha had their own area for the class due to potential of Kagome getting hit, hurt and thus causing Inuyasha to destroy anything in his path for hurting Kagome.

By the third month and her sixteenth birthday she was tired of this over protectiveness and wanted answers. So she went to the library in the northern wing and did some research. After a couple of hours her search came up empty.

Inuyasha had gone to his room and went to work on cleaning it for his female to live in it with him. He picked up all the clothes and put them in a hamper to be washed. He also picked up his things to make it more homely for a female. He had a larger bed brought into the room and new sheets put on it and a set of thick curtains put on his windows to keep the room warm.

He was keeping the room simple yet at the same time a balance of feminine and masculine. He wasn't going to settle on a second best room when his female deserved the best.

Kagome stood in front of the door to Sesshomaru's office and took a deep breath and knocked. When she was let in, she slowly went in. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk with a bottle of whisky and tons of paper work.

"Kagome, how can I help you today?" He asked

"I need help with Inuyasha; he is just getting way to protective of me"

"How is that?"

"Well he has become too protective. I mean when we are in gym I can't run or do the weight machines or even play the games. He watches me do all my school work and if the teacher asks me a question that I don't know he gets all mad and when a guy asks me for a pencil he jumps in the way like the boy asked to have sex with me."

"I see is there more?"

"Well if you count I haven't slept in my own room in days and right now he is doing something in his room as we speak and I have a feeling that I am not going to like it."

"Oh I get it now please sit down and listen" Kagome sat in front of the desk "Kagome I want you to listen closely and listen well. Inuyasha and I go back to a time when men would find a wife then take them to a den far from people and mate them for weeks till the female conceives. In this day and age men can't get away from the world like they use too.

'Inuyasha is going on natural instincts and with all the males around it is making his very tense. It is not your doing it is all in his blood. If what your telling me is true then he is making his "den" ready for you and any pups that might come along. He is just following his beast and you are too for a female to run from a male that wants them."

"And how would you know what a female would do in a situation like this?"

"My mother wrote this kind of thing down in a journal for me when I adopted you. She had a feeling I would need some guidance for you also Kagura added to it for you. I will talk with Inuyasha about it and see if I can get him to back off a little. There is a chance that he could get worse and by worse I mean aggressively worse. Grandfather was the same way with grandmother he nearly killed her before he mated her."

"Hopefully you can get him to calm down can't stand it anymore" Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome went out of the room and went to her room where she went to take a nap till dinner. Kagome had one dream that she was with her mother.

Inuyasha was finishing up the room as Sesshomaru entered.

'Male why do you enter my den'

"The father of your female, look I know that you are doing this out of what you feel is right but you need to talk to your female before you can make her your wife."

'What do you mean male? Female knows what I am doing she allows it'

"Your female grew up alone not told how males act around their chosen one. All this is new to her and it is frightening her. Talk to her and help her with what is going on. Tell her about how you feel and let her decide on her own feelings."

'I go now to female, I talk about us.'

"Not right now she is sleeping in her own room. She is tired as of now and she hasn't been sleeping well."

'Ok let mate rest mate sleep here though'

"No she is to sleep in her own room but you may go and watch her sleep" Inuyasha's red eyes were turning white as they were heading to Kagome's room. Once they entered Inuyasha went straight towards Kagome's bed where she was sleeping. Sesshomaru had left the two alone as he had much to do with work.

Kagome woke up with Inuyasha holding her in his arms. She was fright but once she saw how his eyes were normal she relaxed a bit.

"Kagome I would like to talk to you about what has been happening with in me."

"Inuyasha what do you mean?"

"Kagome I have realized that I love you and that my beast is what wants you as my wife"

"You don't want me as your wife I'm a nobody not even deserving of a family" Kagome looked to the side and let alone tear fall.

"You're not a nobody and my beast wants you. I know that I was a jerk since you been here, but I can't live without you in my life."

"Why me though? I am a freak no true family, I can't do many things and what I can do I fail at half the time" Kagome was starting to tear more

"Kagome I don't want to hear you say that kind of talk ever again. You are beautiful and smart true you aren't like many other girls but that is what makes you special. My beast saw you as a caring and loving person that it wanted to be with and it won't let you go."

"Inuyasha I am surprised that you would want me"

"I guess I have wanted you since you first arrived. My beast hadn't figured out its feelings at that point but it is certain now that it wants to clam you and only you."

"Inuyasha I was raised differently than you from a young age and also in a different age. If we give this relationship a shot you are going to have to help me understand what you are going through as well as explain to me what could happen"

"Kagome don't worry and I have a feeling that my brother will help you as well so there is nothing to fear." Kagome nodded and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest and relaxed enough to fall back asleep.


	13. meet problems

sorry to thoes who waited for the next chapter. school is winding down and tones of things have been due but here is the next chapter and the end to say is drawing near. please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

It was a couple months after Inuyasha and Kagome confessed to each other their love when more problems started arising. Sango was kicked out of the law school for being a smart mouth and was causing problems for the teachers. Miroku had moved in to the house due to the fact that his parents were treating him.

"So the four of us have no families other than this house" Miroku said

"The two lovers and the two homeless" Sango said

"No we are the four friends who share this house. And thanks to Sesshomaru we don't have to worry about bills or annoying parents telling us what to do." Kagome said as she looked at the wall which held the only family portrait that had grand father, mother and Kagura.

"Also you two, Sango and Miroku, are now part of the family though Sesshomaru can't take on more kids with his problem with Souta. Man why does it have to ran when I actually want to do stuff?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window and watched it pour buckets on to the outside world.

"Well why is it that I can't do the things I want to because you are being a winy baby?" Inuyasha said as he set another bottle of root beer on the table for each of the friends.

"Sorry it's just I haven't slept well in the last few months due to Souta trying to get me kicked out of the house. Though it has become less and less" The four played cards for a couple hours. Sesshomaru and Souta came in a little after six o'clock with pizza and soda. The four friends were enjoying their time and nearly died laughing as Inuyasha had chased Souta around the house due to a stupid prank.

The rain came to stop and Kagome still felt like something bad was going to happen that night. Inuyasha tried his best to help put that feeling to a stop but it came crashing down when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru got up to answer the door and that moment sent the house into chaos.

"How can I help you sir?" Sesshomaru asked the man that was at the door

"I have come for my daughter"

"The only daughters here are mine"

"Kagome sweet-heart, come to daddy so I can take you home"

"You're not my daddy. You're the guy that took that horse-fly out of my hair"

"Yes Kagome and I am your father. The name is Naraku and I want my daughter now or I will get the courts involved."

"I adopted Kagome a near five years ago and I can't give her to you because of the bond I share with her." Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red as blood when Naraku spoke up.

"Fine then I want ten million dollars for my child."

"Why would I give money for a child that is already mine and that I found her at an orphanage that found her abandoned?"

"Because if not then I go to the courts, I want my daughter back"

"Then go to court and I will laugh when you lose" Naraku left and that started a lot of problems that only the courts could solve.

The court trial was coming up quickly and the only person that could help was nowhere to be found. Kagome's mother was a hard one to find. Sesshomaru ended up using a private investigator to find her. The investigator took three months and found her on a street corner in Albuquerque New Mexico. Sesshomaru went to talk to her and get her to come back to Japan.

"Mama may I talk with you over a cup of coffee?" He asked

"Sure I am not going to make anything today" The two walked to a local coffee shop and ordered some coffee and a plate of food.

"SO what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" the woman asked

"Your daughter"

"What about her I left her in an orphanage years ago. She would be turning seventeen in a few weeks."

"That she will and she has become a very fine looking woman" Sesshomaru pulled out a picture of Kagome that was taken just before he left. Kagome's mother looked at the picture and started to cry.

"She looks so much like I did before I met her father."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Did her father leave before or after you had her?"

"Well he divorced me when I was pregnant but when Kagome was born he came and spat on her. He didn't even talk to me after that and when I went to giver Kagome up I sent him a note with the orphanage that I was going to leave her in incase he wanted to take her home."

"Would you mind coming back with me and help put where he belongs?"

"Would I get to see my baby?"

"Of course and I can also give you a better job than selling yourself plus I will give you a home and if you would like you can even stay with me and my family."

"I would like that. By the way my name is Jade Morris, what is your name Mr.….?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio," Jade was in shocked for she knew how well off the Tashio line was. Jade packed her few things and meet up with Sesshomaru at the tar mat and they took off. Sesshomaru showed and told all about Kagome and how she was dating his younger brother. Jade was sad to learn about how Kagome was treated in the orphanage. She had hoped that a family would have taken her and loved her the way that she had hoped that she herself wanted to give to her beloved daughter. Sesshomaru was impressed with how Jade acted. He felt happy and that when the stewardess came with his normal home flight drink he didn't take it and just watched jade.

The flight ended up being very wonderful to the two passengers. Both found that the other was a wonderful. They felt that they were made for each other. When the two entered the home they were positive that they wanted to start a relationship with each other. They silently stood in the door way of the game room where the children where. Sesshomaru pointed out Miroku and Inuyasha playing some racing game and Sango was sharpening a weapon of some sort. He pointed out his son Souta tied up and upside down over some smelly plant.

Then the one Jade had come to see was pointed out. Kagome was sitting on the couch playing with Inuyasha's hair. She had a smile on her face and was yelling at Miroku for something. Jade started to move to the couch when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Let me go in first, she still has problems when she meets new people." Jade nodded. Sesshomaru went over to the television and unplugged it.

"What the hell Sesshomaru why did you just unplug the TV" Inuyasha asked

"I have someone that wants to meet you all."

"Another client or nurse maid?" Miroku asked

"Shut up you pervert and listen to him."

"Thanks Sango, I want to meet Jade Morris she is has flown here to help with the problem that has come into our lives." He beckoned for Jade to come over to his side.

"Another bitch for you to play within your bed? Why would we want to meet your play toy" Jade jumped to over to Inuyasha and hit him. She also sent a small knife at the string that was holding Souta up and she caught him before he hit the plant and was back by Sesshomaru side in a matter of seconds.

"That was awesome. You have to show me how to do that" Sango said

"In a matter of time" Jade looked to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome I want you to really meet Jade for she is your birth mother" Kagome's eyes widen and she started to back up when she backed into Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist to relax her. Jade came up to Kagome and they stood there for a few moments before Kagome got out of Inuyasha's arms and jumped over the couch and ran out of the room.

"She took that better than the last person that came to meet her don't you think?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru

"But then again she did still run but I haven't heard her leave the house yet so we have made progress. Jade this might be confusing to you but it is something that Kagome does when she meets new people that I bring in to the house other than a few people." Sesshomaru said as he sat in a chair

"Do you go after her?" Jade asked

"Nope for we can't find her most of the time because…" Inuyasha was stopped when Kagome came in to the room with a box and held it in front of Jade. Jade took it from Kagome and opened it. Inside was a bunch of little things that made the two women cry.

The box held a small grey blanket with tiny colored flowers, a small pacifier, a small Winnie-the-pooh book and another small box. The smaller box revealed to hold a picture of Kagome and Jade in the hospital and a piece of paper folded and tucked nicely under the picture. Jade pulled out the blanket and underneath were many mother's day cards and gifts that a child would make in school.

"I hoped that one day I would find you and give you those mother's day cards and gifts because I had a feeling that no matter what you still loved me." Jade took Kagome into her arms and they shared an touching moment until everyone joined in on the hug as one big family.


	14. meets ending

Due to Naraku and his lawyer the date for the court was moved seven times from the original date. Kagome got more and more worried that she would be taken from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was with Kagome almost every night due to her nightmares. Miroku and Sango worked harder than ever to help out with piling evidence on Naraku and also learned about the justice system.

Jade and Sesshomaru had a falling out with in the first week of her moving in to be with Kagome. She didn't like how Sesshomaru was raising the children and letting them have their way with almost everything.

"Who wants what for supper?" Sesshomaru asked

"Chicken wings" Souta said

"Mexican" Sango screamed

"Sango" Miroku said

"Pervert, you can't have me unless you want a knuckle sandwich" Miroku just ran from the room

"I think I want Chinese" Kagome said

"Italian for me and not pizza" Inuyasha said

"Ok you know what I am going to call out for everything and then some" Sesshomaru started to pull out the phone book when Jade stopped him

"Sesshomaru don't you think we should have a meal everyone will eat and that is healthy for growing kids. I know for sure that the food mentioned is not healthy and that can kill someone if eaten too much without any vegetables or a balanced diet"

"Why should we eat that crap it has no flavor and just makes me want to eat more crap that doesn't fill me?" Inuyasha said while brushing his hair

"Well I have prepared a full course meal that is to be eaten or no one gets a special treat after" Sesshomaru put the phone to his ear not even caring about what Jade had said and went ahead to order what the kids asked for. Jade took the phone and stepped on it.

"You are all going to start eating healthy and if I don't see the plates clean you can't get up from the table." The family took their seats and groaned as the pates were put in front of them. Souta was the only one to eat the plate clean and went to play. Sesshomaru took his plate and went to his study were he dumped it out the window to the dogs below.

"I guess we should eat this if we want to go play?" Kagome asked

"But the food smells like miroku's feet and breath put together" Inuyasha said pushing his plate away from him

"My feet don't smell" Miroku said

"Yeah they do and when was the last time you took a bath. You smell like one of my brother's dog's poop." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru had heard this and laughed it was true that his dogs "business" did smell but Miroku's feet didn't smell that bad.

"Come on let's eat so we can go to bed" Kagome said as she eat the meal as the other three just sat there. Souta came running in with a giant lollypop and started to torment Inuyasha which got Souta running for his life. Sango and Miroku was a look out as they put the food in the trash and left to do their home work.

Kagome finished the food and left as Inuyasha was left with Jade who had sat quietly in the corner after she had finished her meal. She was looking at Inuyasha with an evil eye as if she couldn't have him take her daughter from her.

"So Inuyasha you don't like my cooking?"

"Like I would eat this shit"

"Would you eat it if I told you that I didn't poison your plate?"

"Still no for I don't eat flavored chicken and I also don't eat it cooked, raw is so better."

"Well then I forget that men are different than woman. So you and my daughter share a room now"

"Yeah her FATHER said it was alright and she doesn't mind."

"Well what if I told you that I don't want you to be in the same room as her." Inuyasha's eyes were turning red. Jade kept going on about how he wasn't going to be able to see Kagome again. Inuyasha was starting to transform when Sesshomaru came in with Kagome to stop him. Kagome went over to him and he took her in his arms and out of the room and up to his den. Sesshomaru held Jade back as the two teens left the room.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was speaking my mind about your brother being with my daughter. Technically she is his niece and that is incest."

"No incest would be if she was blood and that is human laws we are Inu's Jade and as long as she isn't blood it is legal also Inuyasha is my half brother."

"Like that is the even relevant now. We live in a society run by humans. How would they treat my daughter with her uncle as a husband?"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN! Look you have been pushing us into living in the fiftys and that isn't going to happen. I will have your things moved into one of the guess house where you can live and have as many men over as you want and once the court case is over I can send you back to that street corner without a penny and the clothes on your back. Also you have pushed Inuyasha into a trans like state that could be deadly to Kagome as she is to go into heat in the next few days. Granted I can take them out of school for the week but Kagome could come out of this pregnant."

"But that boy will not touch my daughter. She is mine and not his wife or mate. She will move in with me and I will be going to the courts to get the adoption revoked."

"Like you would be able to afford a lawyer, I also have a bond with her that you don't have and I would kill you if you were to take her. I want you out of this house by the time I get Inuyasha to calm down. It migh…." Sesshomaru was interrupted by a loud howl and a scream of pleasure from Kagome. Sango came in to the dining room.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have become mates. They are also still at it in the intimate part. Miroku and I will be moving into the game room for a couple of days." She then left. Jade was about to take a step towards the door of the house when Sesshomaru growled and she left through the back door to her new home and she hoped that she would get to see her grandchildren when they were born.

A couple months past and the court case finally came to pass. Naraku finally was court ordered to show up to present his case to the judge. Everyone was seated and Kagome was three months pregnant with her first child. She and Inuyasha had graduated and become engaged in the months that had followed. They had graduated with the highest level of anyone at the school. Now sitting in the court room Kagome was having doubts about her.

"Inuyasha do you think that we will have any problem with our marriage?"

"Kagome we are young and in reality I raped you and impregnated you. I am technically your uncle there are people that will think that incest. Also we are hanyos who can be looked down upon by both societies. Will we have problems yes, will we overcome them yes, will our children be mocked most likely but none of that will matter for our love is the strongest thing in the world. I truly don't know what will happen in our lives but I know that we have some strong people on our side that will never give up on us." Inuyasha said just before the judge came into the room. The officer of the court told the court to rise then to sit along with telling the court case number for the court records.

"Case number 9876876 Mr. Naraku Taki vs. Tashio, Judge Candice presiding"

"Alright now what is the case about"

"Your honor Mr. Tashio has kept me from my daughter since her birth and when I finally found her he wouldn't give her to me. My wife didn't even tell me that she was having a baby or that she divorced me."

"Is this true Mr. Tashio" the judge asked

"Your honor I will let Mr. Taki present his evidence before I give mine" Sesshomaru's lawyer said

"Every well Mr. Taki you have the floor" Naraku went on and on about how he was on a business trip when Kagome was born and that his wife was gone when he got home with no note or anything about where she and his child where. He gave very few pieces of evidence for the court. He took a total of an hour to give the evidence. Sesshomaru's lawyer came up next.

"Your honor Mr. Taki was given multiple time to come calm Kagome from the life she was living before going to Mr. Tashio. To start….." The lawyer went on to give all the evidence and had a few witness. The judge heard all then went to a back room to think over the case. The judge also did a bit of research and finally came back about three hours later.

"Now I have to say this was an open shut case for you Mr. Tashio the evidence was on your side so Kagome is your daughter and Mr. Taki or should I say Onigumo, your under arrest for multiple counts of rape, prostitution, drugs, child neglect, and human trafficking a total of fifty counts in multiple states." Naraku was trying to run when Inuyasha purposely put out his foot and tripped him as the court officers pounced on him and handcuffed him.

Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and walked out with the rest of the people in the crowd. The court was surrounded by the media and people watching for the news of what had happened. The couple walked down the court room steps. The court cops helped the Tashio family down to limo and towards home.

Once at home Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Rin all looked back at how their family had become. Souta was off at a milliatry camp due to his behavior, Rin was now an accomplished actress and artist. Sango and Miroku had plans of moving out of the house and on their own, which left three people plus in the house.

"You planning on moving out?" Sesshomaru asked

"No I think that it would be best for us to stay here since the house is half ours." Inuyasha said

"Also I don't want to leave the only home I can feel relaxed about and with this baby that's coming I don't want to add any stress to myself" Kagome said as she patted her stomach.

"Well the east wing has been remodel and the south wing is in renovations so I guess I can trust you two to take care of our museum." Sesshomaru said

"Will Naraku ever get out" Kagome asked

"Not likely for I had a little dirt dug up and he is wanted in multiple states. Now I want the two of you to rest easy and let me take care of the media that will be coming to our door. And Inuyasha I don't want you to get protective of your child to the point when I have to put you in your room"

"You can tell what I am having father?"

"It's a little girl and a strong one at that" Kagome's eyes widen and looked to Inuyasha. She could tell that he was thinking about the news they were given. The family just relaxed in front of each other as they continued to talk about what would happen now all the while not realizing that a new threat was growing in their back yard.

* * *

SO that conclues this tale but it is open for a sequal. if you want to write a sequal then send a PM with request and most likely i will grant it.


End file.
